meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cantona Toyota
Toyota Cantona(VTYM034) was born in the Toyota Mob on September 3, 2010. His mother was Miss Lilly The Pink and his father was Greegan, the dominant couple of the Toyota at the time. Cantona was born in a litter of four, his litter-mates were Bestie(VTYM033), Chimp(VTYF035) and VTYP036. All four pups survived their first month and started to go out foraging with the mob. Sadly the followming month while out foraging VTYP036 was predated leaving just three of the pups. The three pups survived their first three months without much event. Sadly in December Cantona's father Greegan died from disease and Cantona;s older half brother Paymister became the dominant male in his place. Miss Lilly The Pink gave birth to a new litter, possible the last fathered by Greegan in Janaury. Cantona and his litter-mates were no longer the pups of the Toyota however by then he could care for himself. In May 2011, Miss Lilly The Pink was euthanised due to disease and her daughter, Cantona's older sister Hoodwink became the new dominant female. In July 2011, a group of JaXX males joined the group, while the Toyota males were out roving. In August 2011 Cantona went roving even though he wasn't a year old. He left the group along with Paymister and the oldter Toyota males, he was the youngest of the rovers. Yardies The six Toyota rovers met up with five evicted Godzilla females and a wild male to form the Yardies. Sadly the two oldest of the Toyota males Paymister and his litter-mate brother Superman died of disease leaving the wild male named Scarface became the dominant male. None of the females could established dominance and without a dominant female and pups the males started to rove again. Cantona roved with his brothers and soon left the group for good in early 2012. Cantona, and the other three Toyota males disappeared and were considered Last Seen. However they were not gone for good. Godzilla In June 2012 Cantona and two of the Toyota males joined the Godzilla Mob. One of the Toyota males named Disco Stu had disappeared since leaving the Yardies, he possible died from disease or was predated while the males were roving. Canotna was the youngest of the three Toyota males so he didn't take dominance. Instead his older brother Rafola became the dominant male. However the group started to die off because of TB. The three rovers were forced to leave the group when the dominant female and the last of the members died. Chuckle Bros With no females at their side the three brothers became a roving colition. They became part of the Chuckle Bros, a name used for unattached rovers. They started roving at Frisky untill November 2012 went theymet up with two evicted frmales from the JaXX. Goodfellas The group was collared and followed, going by the namd of Goodfellas Mob. Rafola was the oldest of the males and the only one with dominance experience so he established dominance over the group. The younger of the two females named Megan Fox became the dominant male. Sadly Scampi died in November 2012, maybe a sign that the group was infected with TB. In December 2012, Cantona succumbed to disease. Links Toyota Mob Yardies Mob Godzilla Mob Category:Toyota meerkats Category:Yardies meerkats Category:Godzilla meerkats Category:Chuckle Bros meerkats Category:Goodfellas meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats